Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 2 = 7x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(9x - 2) - 7x = (7x + 8) - 7x$ $2x - 2 = 8$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(2x - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $2x = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 5$